Say When
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: The consequences that come from playing games of the heart are always bittersweet. In the end, someone always has to lose. SasuSaku. AU.


**A/N: **Hey guys, got another one-shot for you. Though I guess this one is more like a drabble if anything. Hope you enjoy!

xx LCF

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto is not mine, thankfully. Because if what happens in this drabble happened in canon, you guys would want Kishimoto's head on a platter. For reals.

**Warning:** Though it's nothing graphic, there _is_ implied sex. Just thought you outta know.

* * *

><p><strong>Say When<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Some of this was here before us.<em>

_All of this will go after us._

_It never stops until we give in, give in.  
><em>

_Or say when and my own two hands_

_Will comfort you tonight, tonight._

_**-Say When**, _**The Fray**

* * *

><p>His harsh breaths fill the air. A drop of condensation runs down the foggy windows. It's cold and the unprecedented rain is pelting the windows of his car, but he doesn't care. He never cares. Because she's here now and there's no way he's letting her out of his sight, out of his reach.<p>

It's been six years since the start of his game, a game where pain and heartache seem to be hiding around every corner. One where her once irritating voice is all he ever thinks about now. And where the once ugly duckling he had laughed at cruelly transformed into a beautiful swan before his eyes.

She is his fixation, but he was hers too. And despite the fact that they were polar opposites, they were never too far from each other. And perhaps, maybe, if things had been different, they could have been happy. But now it was too late for even that. They had taken their game too far, broken each other down too many times. And all that is left are jagged, broken pieces of their hearts that don't quite fit together anymore.

She's supposed to be getting married today, to someone that is not him.

Even when he tries to be happy for her, he knows that it's nothing but a lie. He wants her for himself; he's _had_ her for himself. His mind fills with unwanted memories of her. Of the way she would arch into his touch, the way her lips would part to release breathy moans and contented sighs. He refuses to relinquish her so easily. He refuses to let her be happy and live her life free of him.

As he looks down at the reason for his fixation, he ignores the glinting diamond that sits on a silver band on her left ring finger. He ignores how her once elaborate bun is irrevocably mussed. He ignores her heaving chest that is hidden behind layers of the finest satin and embedded in crystals. He ignores her full white skirt taking up the entirety of the back of the car that was supposed to drive her to her wedding.

All he sees are the viridian colored eyes he had been so adamant to not drown in all those years ago.

"_I love you_." She whispers brokenly against the skin of his neck and he pulls back to study her more intently.

A tear escapes the corner of her eyes, leaving a charcoal trail of mascara to run through her perfectly made-up face.

"Sasuke-kun _please_." She whimpers; her voice holding a desperate edge that he wasn't unfamiliar with. It was the same tone she had used right before they had shared their first kiss nearly four years ago. The first time he had lost a round in the game he had initiated. Up until then, she had been the one to always cave into the pressure… and to him.

He slants his mouth over hers, his hands fisting in the fabric of her skirts before he pulls them up and finds her smooth legs encased in the sheer stockings she wore. He rips them away violently, his hands finally finding purchase in the burning contact of his hands on her. Her fingers are lost in the dark locks of his hair and it seems like hours have passed when he finds himself reaching for the clasp of her dress before slowly bringing down the zipper.

The fabric falls away without a hitch and he's drinking in the sight of her, flushed and bare before him. It's not the first time, but it will certainly be their last.

He doesn't think about that as he takes her for one final time. Her broken cries forever imprinted in his mind and his heart. When it's over, he takes her back home and watches as she closes her door, and her heart, to him forever.

Two weeks and a postponed wedding later and the world is introduced to Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno, and the person he had fallen in love with is irrevocably lost to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've always figured Sasuke would have a kind of warped sense of romance. But therein lays the broken beauty of SasuSaku.

Review?


End file.
